johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World~Lost What ifs
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk World. Now as you may know that I have a slew of What if pages on here which are about if certain events went differently and how it would change history. In this blog, I will tell you some Alternate Scenarios that didn't make the cut, either it wouldn't change history (or very little) or just can't possibly happen. So, here are some "Lost" What ifs. 1st Scenario By the dawn of the 20th Century, the British made the RMS Titanic was considered the largest, most prestigious and the most revolutionary cruise ship of it's time. The Ship was around 881 feet long (around half a soccer field) and can carry up to around 4,000 people at a time. Though it was originally meant to cater the wealthy, but it also carried poor immigrants from either great Britain or Ireland wanting to seek a new life in the USA. it had huge skylights, a gym and even a series of Turkish Baths. But on the night of April 15, in the year 1912. The Titanic sailed into a field of icebergs, one of which managed to scrape along it's right side, and water quickly filled up the compartments. After nearly 3 hours, the Titanic was consumed by the Atlantic, 1,500 people would lose their lives in what would be the worst Maritime tragedy in World History. What if? So, what if in an alternate scenario, the Titanic never sank? So, let's say that the iceberg that scraped the Titanic wasn't there that night, and the Titanic was able to sail to New York (it's destination) and return to London on this voyage. What would happen? Well, this is the reason why I didn't make a page on this scenario. Because the Titanic surviving wouldn't drastically change world history. What would be different is that the Titanic would be *the* cruise ship to go on for the rich *and* poor, and would be even mentioned in a lot of magazines in the Western Hemisphere. That is assuming the ship lasts through World War 1. In this alternate reality, the Titanic would be a prime target for German submarines which was blockading Britain throughout the war. The British could put the ship on dry dock and try to keep it from sailing to make it less of a target for the Germans. But for the sake of this scenario let's say it does survive the war. But it'll only sail for around 15 more years, until the British have to dry dock it again for the second World War as it'll be even more of a target for the Germans as they can better target it from the air with their bombers. But again, for the sake of this scenario let's assume that the Titanic survives this war as well. After the war, the Titanic is upgraded, as it can hold more people and runs on oil instead of coal. It continues to be a prize of the Oceans as it can sail not just from Europe to America, but also Africa, Asia South America and Australia. But, what about us, I mean us modern people, can we experience the prestige of this now world famous cruise ship. The answer is......no. The Titanic can be upgraded and maintained to keep up with the changing times, but eventually the ship will become too expensive to upgrade and maintain. So, in this alternate reality around the 1960's and 70's the RMS Titanic will be decommissioned and would not sail the Oceans anymore. But that is not to say that we can't venture inside the once proud cruise ship at all, the British will probably turn the ship into a museum, and will be one of Britain's biggest tourist attractions. However, the big change in this alternate reality is that the Maritime Laws that were put in place immediately after the sinking of the ship in our reality would take longer to be implemented. Such as the following. 'Communication: '''Telegraphs were the main way to communicate with ships by the 1910's, and one of the problems of the Titanic tragedy is that because the Titanic's sinking occured at night (11:45 PM) most Telegraphers were sleeping and weren't at the Telegraph to receive it's distress call. As a result, most of the 1,500 people that died had actually died after the Titanic sank, waiting to be rescued as the Atalntic ocean was dangerously cold and hypothermia settled in very quickly. The freezing night sky didn't help much either. '''Life Boats: '''The Titanic had only 20 life boats at the time it was sinking, and it was only enough to carry half of the crew on board, during this time when a ship had to be abandoned it was "Women and children first" so most of the men either died with the ship, or died in the freezing cold Atlantic. '''Maritime Practices: '''The Atlantic Ocean was full of huge icebergs during the time of the sinking. The Titanic itself was carelessly sailing at flight speed across a field of icebergs. Though, the Titanic *did* actually get a fair warning of icebergs in the Ocean, but the warning never reached any members of the crew. In this alternate reality, the new maritime laws such as enough life boats, life jackets and keeping a line of communication open 24/7 would probably be a few years or more down the road. 2nd scenario This is the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. Back in the 1980's the plant was known as the ''"V.I. Lenin Nuclear Power Station". It was sanctioned by the Soviet Government itself and was one of the more prominent places for work in northern Ukraine. But on April 26 in the year 1986, Chernobyl's reactor 4 was being tested by the workers and by not going through proper safety procedure, these workers caused the reactor to go critical and explode. This sent radiation and graphite into the atmosphere, 31 people died directly of the disaster with another 16 indirect deaths. This also caused radioactive particles to fly into the atmosphere as far as parts of western Russia, Belarus and even some parts of Western Europe and eventually the entire world, the immediate environment was effected as well, nearby forests died, plants, animals and even humans all felt the ill effects of radiation. This also caused the evacuation of all the town that were near the plant. Chernobyl, nearby Pripyat as well as others. In the days following the disaster, special Radiation crews came and cleaned up the radiation and even built a Concrete and steel sarcophagus to prevent any *more* radiation from getting into the atmosphere. But the damage was already done, the immediate areas surrounding the plant were considered uninhabitable (especially the towns of Chernobyl and Pripyat) and still are to this day. What if? Now what if the Chernobyl Plant didn't explode? How would it effect the USSR, and how would it effect on the view of Nuclear Energy? Now, the reasons I didn't create a page for this scenario because again, not much history would change. Though there would some *minor* changes, but that would be it. We now go to some questions about this alternate scenario, how would the USSR be if Chernobyl didn't explode, would it survive to the 21st century? The answer is......no. Even by 1986, the USSR was on critical life support. What the Chernobyl disaster did was merely hastened the demise of the Union. Remember that it was stated before that the Soviet Government was in total charge of the Plant, and thus they were also in charge of the operations and stability of the plant as well as emergency response and communications that went on within the plant and the notification if such an emergency would occur. In our reality following the Chernobyl disaster, the Soviet Government actually tried to cover up the incident as to not face humiliation from the rest of the Soviet states, and even then the Politburo faced scrutiny not just with the Russians but also the rest of the world as it became clear even in the USSR, the Politburo was more concerned for themselves than it's own people. In this Alternate reality however it takes a year or so longer for the USSR to finally die, but it's demise seemed inevitable. Here's another question. What about Nuclear Energy, would more nations use it rather than oil and gas? Again, the answer is.....no. The use of Nuclear Energy was already controversial because of the accident at Three-Mile Island which occurred almost a decade before Chernobyl. What Chernobyl did in our reality is merely reinforces the idea to not use Nuclear Energy on a massive scale and to keep in mind of the risks it posed. In this alternate reality, the Nuclear Energy topic will be much more of a political debate in the Nuclear Powered Nations and not just in the USA or Russia, but also some European Nations as well as China and Japan. But, the use of oil and gas will still be used in this alternate reality. The only real difference is that the nearby towns of Chernobyl and Pripyat would still be thriving towns, never closed off and radiated. 3rd scenario The Battle of Midway dueing World War 2 was a crucial point in not just the Pacific Theater, but also the entire war. As we know from my 7-part page series that the Japanese were bombing Midway hoping to weaken it and take the island. But the Americans knew their strategy and came with the best fleet they have. For several days, the Japanese and the Americans fought it out on who would win. In the end, the USA won the Battle of Midway. What if? What if in an alternate scenario the Japanese won the battle of Midway? Well, the reason why this isn't a page because......there really was no way for Japan to take Midway and hang on to it. What if the Japanese destroyed the US Fleet, the US would've brought another one. What if the Japanese invaded the Island, they would lose in the impending land battle. What if the Japanese just bombed Midway into submission, the Battle would still take place. Sometimes, some outcomes of events are just inevitable. The other reason is that the US had a marginally better fleet than Japan did, and that is largey due to the industrial might of the USA, and the USA could better replace their lost naval vessals than Japan could. Well that is ti for this edition of JohnnyTalk. don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts